RPlog:Troublesome Ozzle
The Sandbar A large circular room creates the main part of Caspar's infamous SandBar. Dark wood paneled walls adorned with all sorts of paraphanalia set the relaxed athmosphere of the bar. Photographs and holovids are pinned randomly around, seemingly with no order at all. Posters from years past hang proudly, displaying obscure bits of Plaxton's recent history. Several windows made from a deep blue glass allow light in from outside, while still keeping the appearance of the bar rather dark. Along one curved wall a marble bar stands proudly, where Ariani busies herself making drinks and cleaning occational spots of the bar. There is an abundant amount of seating in here. You notice quite a few booths and tables, as well as a loft which protrudes out over the bar. A popular local band plays smooth jazz in the background. ----For help with tables, type "PLACE HELP" ----For help with drinks, type "BAR HELP" -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Troy => Defcon => Piper => Ozzle => Kaein => Morganna => Divk => Hunter => Ariani => Emma -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- OUT leads to Fountain Square - Plaxton City. Ariani says, "Welcome to the SandBar, what can I get ya?" Piper is seated at the bar with a half-empty glass of a hazel brown liquid in it. Petr_Margul sits down at the corner booth. Troy gets an evil grin on his face...and walks towards Piper "Well if it isn't the Evil Swoop lady." At one of the tables, Ozzle and Morganna are involved in a quiet conversation. Kaein sits at the bar, watching ozzle and morgs casually with an evil grin, Joir enters the Sandbar quickly flanked by two large, black suited men. He stops at the doorway for a moment to brush the light rain from his coat before moving further in to the crowded bar. Seeing Morganna at one of the tables he makes his way toward it, stopping in front of her to stand silently, waiting for her to notice him. Morganna Scars.. those are the first things most people see when they observe this 5'10 human woman, particularly the triad of valleys hacking their twisted way through the left side of her face from brow to chin. The eye on that side of her face has been replaced by an unblinking, emotionless, cerulean glowing orb that occasionally flickers and glows with more or less intensity depending on the woman's mood. Almost as emotionless as the robotic eye, the steel grey eye that peers out of the right side of Morganna's face is cold, intelligent and has a violent fire burning within that give her a quite oppressive presence. Strands of reddish brown hair fall over her face, she short cut framing her starkly contrasting face. There are smaller scars visible on her hands and fingers. A plain, navy blue button down shirt with a gold trimmed collar covers Morganna's upper body. The shirt, in turn is covered partially by a lighter blue, soft nerf-suede jacket with a similar trim, both shirt and jacket have a slightly scrumpled appearance to them. Morganna's pants are a straight blue, a similar colour to the jacket, and they are tucked into a pair of well loved, dusty, scruffy black boots, which throws off the 'neat' image completely. Around her waist is a simple belt which houses a blaster, a datapad and a mid sized vibroknife. There is a small, silver, Imperial symbol pinned onto the left collar of her jacket. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Protective Vest -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Nollin The scarred Ambassador doesn't quite notice Joir until he is practically hovering over the table. She glances across towards Ozzle and then looks up at Joir again, "Good evening." she offers politely.. Troy shruggs at the lack of response, and orders a Coffee. Turns and scans the Bar. A content Smile Washes over his face. Piper winces at the sound of the voice, but wipes the expression from her face before she turns around to face the man approaching her and greeting her as 'evil swoop lady'. She flashes him a smile that's seen more business rooms and diplomatic scenarios than it has barroom discussions, and says to him in a jovial voice, "Well, if it isn't the guy who's going to get smoked on the track." Troy Then turning to Piper "Ahhh you do speak..." grins evily. "Well I'd like ta see yeah try, I think our Next Race...If it ever happens will be very entertaining." sips at his coffee "To say the least." Joir nods to Morganna, keeping his face impassive and his eyes locked, and cold - although he is not normally this cold to the Ambassador it goes against his training to show emotion in this sort of surrounding, his trainers said emotion was for the weak, and Joir will not show potential enemies any sort of opening. "Ambassador, I was not aware you were still on Caspar" The voice is low, but not completely devoid of welcoming warmth Ozzle looks up at Joir, the scowl on his face making it rather evident that he doesn't appreciate their conversation being interrupted. Morganna rises to her feet and inclines her head slowly to Joir. Her cgaze fixes on him and she speaks quietly, "I will be here for another two days, and them I'm going to OSG. I'm afraid my ship is taking longer to prep than we thought." Kaein arches hsi brow as joir arrives .oO (a new varaible, this should be interesting) and he takes his drink and rests in his lap while he swilves in his seat to fully face the table with the ambassador and hte sarian Now the Sarian's gaze shifts to Morganna... Unbelievable, she could be this stupid, after what he's just said. He remains seated, leaning back... now the meter is running. Piper, as if to demonstrate the level of enthusiasm the idea of racing Troy would provide, visibly stifles a yawn and stretches some. "Mmmhmm. Interesting, if you like a faceful of dust from my wake, I suppose." She ends the comment smirking, and reaches down to gently cup the squat tumbler of rich brown liquid with both hands, then uses one to bring it to her lips so she can take a sip from it. Joir moves his eyes quickly from Morganna to glance down at Ozzle, his previous enounters with the Sarian have not turned out to well, but he has no wish to antogonise him further - recognising the power that he holds. Flicking his eyes back to Morganna he nods in understanding, and returns in a quiet voice "I see, I am sorry to here that - can I help in any way?" Troy laughs and almost enjoys pipers remarks. but it something seems to fall short. Looks around for a few seconds "Drinking alone i see, or are you just trying to bright'n Your mood." continues to Smile, not letting somebody elses forked tongue spoil his mood. The scarred Ambassador gives Joir a look that implies that whatever she';s talking about at the table is of some importance, at least on a personal level. "Well, if you'd be so kind as to get me a new ship." she grins slightly, "Um.. I'm afraid thatI'm being rude to my copmpany here.. can we talk later?" Troy sits down at the bar. Piper sits down at the bar. Petr_Margul walks out of the Sandbar and the door closes automatically. Petr_Margul has left. Shizznet enters the Sandbar. Shizznet has arrived. Shizznet sits down at the bar. Ozzle stands quickly. "There's no need for that," he says in a voice that nearly freezes the air around it. "I will be leaving. Morganna and I will speak later." Leaving no opportunity for a reply, the Sarian draws his cloak around his shoulders and steps down to the floor below, headed for the exit. Ozzle stands up from the table. Shizznet orders a bottle of the strongest liquor in the bar, soon after he recieves it he drinks the whole bottle and slams his head against the bar Kaein watches ozzle leave and grins muttering to himself "touchy bastard eh?" as his goledn eyes folow the sarian out of bar. Joir gives the Ambassador a nod that is an obvious dismissal, although he considers the ambassador a friend he is still her superior - and to let your subordinates grow to close can be fatal. He starts in the earlier, slightly warm voice "Of course" before slipping to a slightly colder tone - enough to freeze any air that Ozzle left untouched "Please continue Mr Olumpari - I am leaving" Ozzle walks out of the Sandbar and the door closes automatically. Ozzle has left. The Ambassador closes her organic eye and sighs, "Well, he is gone, I suppose if you're leaving, I should get back to the embassy." She senses the obvious disploeasure from both fronts and looks as though she just wants to crawl under a rock and die somewhere, "Will you join me, or are you staying here?" The Ambassador's tone is polite and cautious. Kaein snickers at morgannas plight, taking obvious pleasure in her discomfort. he leasn back in his seat, takes a long drag from the icly glass infront of him and enjoys the show. Shenner enters the Sandbar. Shenner has arrived. Joir watches the Sarian leave, following his every movement acutely with cold - hard eyes. He will have to watch that one, for all his arrogance Ozzle still remains a source of power which while not feared, should be respected. Turning back to the Ambassador he gives her a quick nod, speaking with a bland expressionless voice which masks his feelings he states simply "Of course" Piper takes a ship of her drink, not looking up at Troy as she says, "Taking the edge off." She lets the comment sit, obviously not willing to elaborate on it, be that due to it not being all that big a deal, or perhaps she simply doesn't want to talk about it. Regardless, Troy's not going to find out, either way. She changes the subject by asking, "So, any idea of when the races are to resume?" ooc how obvious are you being Kaein? ie would i notice With the ease of -- well, if not long familiarity, then at least confidence -- Shenner lopes into the Sandbar, her leather carisak slung off one shoulder. The redheaded musician exchanges greetings with Ariani, but Shen doesn't stop at the bar; instead, she keeps moving right out into the establishment, scanning the place for the rest of Rekkie Sheldon's band. Three of the musicians might be spotted gathering their instruments at the back of the bar. Shizznet walks out of the Sandbar and the door closes automatically. Shizznet has left. The Ambassador motions with her hand and her aide appears, "Well, follow me, my lord.." she has to remember to say that to her superiors, but having two people demanding respect at the same time and not wanting to insult either one has gotten her insulting the one that's far more dangerous to her. She begins to head towards the door, trying to look confident although her mind is screaming. Troy shruggs "Not sure...kinda eager to get the races over with." Sips at his coffee "You'll be happy to Know i'm not gonna be racing after this competion is over...Yeah can say i'm retiring.." shrugs and looks over to Shenner and gives her a Large Smile, and a nod hello as she moves about the bar. Green eyes catch sight of Troy, and Shen flicks the man a brief lopsided grin in passing. She swings her satchel off her shoulder as she lifts a hand to hail dark-skinned Karm, who's trotting up the short, shallow staircase with her horn in her hans, joining the white-skinned Twi'lek Aa'leet already there and powering up her keyboard. Joir turns to follow the Ambassador, walking slowly - face set in a cold mask. As he passes Kaein he gives the Horansi a cold stare - people who enjoy the plight of his staff do little to win themselves into Joir's good books. The two black-suited body-guards who flank Joir match the stare - an obvious method of intimidation, but sometimes explicit methods are much more effective than subtlety. Piper arches a slender brow and turns to face Troy, and she peers at him before turning back to her drink and asking in a half-joking manner, "Yeah, I guess I'd retire, too, if I were outclassed." Her gaze remains locked on her glass as she talks, hoping to provoke an answer from Troy without really asking. Morganna walks out of the Sandbar and the door closes automatically. Morganna has left. to the Embassy Corridor, Imperial Embassy Vaulted ceilings cap this wide hall as footfalls can be heard cresting atop the cool white marble. Various unmarked doors of a stark black lead elsewhere as Stormtroopers watch in silence behind dark visors. Here there are no windows, no skylights, and no fauna to speak of. Here there is only the cold, crisp efficency of Imperial might. Walls built of what looks to be Algorian Quartz sparkle ever so slightly as recessed lights turn the stretched chamber into a veritable sun, burning with white hot intesity. One unaccustomed to the harsh lighting might wince at its strength. At the far end of the hall, after a walk of nearly thirty yards and a climb of perhaps a dozen steps, lays a set of jet black double doors. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => SQUAD: Stormtroopers - 5825 -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- leads to Guest Rooms, Imperial Embassy. leads to Ambassador's Chamber, Imperial Embassy. fice leads to Office, Imperial Embassy. leads to Conference Chamber, Imperial Embassy. leads to Landing Pad, Imperial Embassy. ut leads to Lobby, Imperial Embassy. Morganna arrives from the lobby. Morganna has arrived. The Ambassador frowns slightly as she walks next to Joir, "My lord, I don't find you less important than Ozzle, but he is a dangerous man, and when I'm with him like that, it's very bad for me to be disturbed... he's capable of stopping someone's heart with a thought.." Joir stares straight at the Ambassador, her distress is understandable, to annoy the holder of such power would be unwise at the least. But even given that he is unprepared to bow to the demands of this Sarian - no matter what power they hold. "I understand Ambassador, and I am sorry if I have endangered you - but to bow before him would to expose weakness" Morganna clasps her hands behing her back and inclines her head slowly, "I don't bow twards hi, but he's more tempermental than I am.. He's in a bad mood, and I don't know why. It seems that no matter how polite I am, he doens't seem to accept that there is some respect.." she snorts slightly adn shakes her heasd, "he's never trid to control me, though... and he gives me the shivers.." Joir narrows his eyes, perhaps that is Ozzles weakness. As an Imperial soldier he was taught that emotion driven responses lead only to death - to show emotion was weakness. Yet it appears that his Sarian foe is driven in part by the emotions he was taught to shun, although the unpredicatability of them makes him perhaps even more dangerous they provide an opening... "There are many forms of control, If you remain strong I am sure you will prevail.... but It would not do for an Imperial ambassador to be seen to lower herself" Morganna inclines her head slightly and her eye flashes, "I try to remain strong, but lately I've not been able to resist, I get annoyed and I snap. I'm trying my best to control it, but it is difficult. I will respect him for his powers, but I will never grovel at his feet." Joir nods again, in that way the Ambassador and him agree - Respect but not servitude - that priviledge is held by only one man, someone Joir was trained to protect with his life. "You injury may be the cause Ambassador, perhaps your planned holiday may return some of you strength - and renew your will" He follows the statement with a quick, but genuine smile - the pressure Morganna is under when dealing with Ozzle must be considerable, and he admires the strength of will which has brought her this far. Morganna takes a deep breath and nods slowly, she is slowing down after the potential for Ozzle's mental barrage is gone, "I've dealt with ozzle for far longer than I've been with the empire. For the longest time we were actually friends, and he didn't demand respect."+nom/who Joir raises his eyebrows, although Morganna had mentioned that they were acquantainces Joir did not know that the relationship had once extended to friendship, yet what he observed in the bar was arrogant, unpredictable ego- maniac who was armed with a power beyond the grasp of conventional science. Considering this he stands silently for a moment, obviously weighing the possibilities in his mind - almost absently he states a simple mantra from Officers training school "Respect is earned" before slipping back into a much colder state of mind "Stay alert ambassador - If he grows to much of a threat we can take action" Morganna bows in respect to Joir and smiles softly, "Yes, Respect is earned, but fear can also breed respect, and Ozzle has taught me fear in the past. I'd rather not piss him off... I will stay alert.." Troublesome Ozzle